Darkness Falls
by Vultori101
Summary: This is right where breaking dawn left off. But problems arise when Bella suddenly learns that she has a brother.What happened to Mike and all of Bella's old friends from Forks? My first story.
1. Back Again

Darkness Falls **Sorry this is my first don't laugh it gets better, hope you like.**

I was looking out the window at the forest behind the house.

"Can we go hunting?"no one answered.

"Hello?" I called again.

It was quiet in the house after the Vultori came but that was nearly 4 months ago.

I walked to the stairs.

"Alice want go to the mall?".

"I know I will regret this." I wispered to myself.

"Yes!"I shouldn't of asked. We got in the car and went off.

We started shopping at Banana Republic. I looked at a tanktop "I like this. Don't you?".

Alice stared at me like _what the hell are you thinking._

"Oh never mind I'll go try it on." I walked away to the dressing room. I got out and Alice actually liked it.

After the mall we went to Seattle to look for more shops.

We stopped short finding Casius in an corner around the street.

"Alice look,Casius, I wonder what he's doing here?"

It wasn't hard finding Alice's car since I figured out the scents of everything.

"Lets go home and tell Edward and Carlisle they might have an idea."Alice said getting a little scared.

What would the Vultori want in Seattle. I didn't smell new borns or any other Vampires.

When we got home we started watching t.v. We didn't want to tell them yet.

Edward laughs.

"What?" I said confused.

"Emmets mind Is really going on and on about bears." Edward laughed again.

"What I'm thirsty." Emmet said looking down.

I heard footsteps In the kitchen, coming In this room.

"Hey mommy can I watch Cartoon network in daddy's room?"Renesmee asked politely.

"Sure but don't go out the window." Renesmee ran off happily.

"Why were the Volturi in Seattle?"I asked Alice.

"I don't know exactly ,its all blurry because Renesmee and Jacob are involved probably."

Alice explained. I went to Edwards room to check on Renesmee.

She wasn't there and the glass window was open.

"Alice come on where going for a walk.".

We jumped down the window laughing about emmet.

We started walking "Why are we going for a walk?"Alice asked confused.

"Because Renesmee went to hunt by herself."I explained.

There was a long pause.

"And I don't think Jacob is with her."I said.

"You can't keep worrying about her she's older than you think."Alice said.

"I know but I don't want anything bad to happen to her."I explained.

"If your so worried why don't we go to Paris for an while.".


	2. Paris

1"What go to Paris!"I thought about it for a second.

"That's not a bad idea ,I've never been to Paris.".

We walk longer then we started to run .I stopped "Do u smell that its-.".

"Hey girly's you going to hunt"Jacob said coming towards us.

"Where's Renesmee?"I said as I walked closer.

"Ha she's tearing apart a deer."Jacob looked at me and Alice.

"Are those new clothes?".I looked at him "Yes.".

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Well you all better change ,shoo ,go one now back to the house ,haha.".

Renesmee walked up "Hey mommy.".

"hey honey lets go back to the house and wash up.".

After we washed up and showered ,we watched t.v. with Edward and Alice.

Animal Planet was on it's the best channel for _"vegetarian" _vampires.

Edward was talking to Carlisle about going to Paris.

He didn't care so we got the tickets and we packet.

It was a strange flight ,not like the one to Italy.

It was smooth but it was my first international flight as a vampire.

The waiter came by "What would you like to eat dear?".

"Um can I have a rare steak and that's all.".

The waiter walked off looking confused.

We got to are hotel room.

It was right beside the Eiffel Tower.

"So beautiful." I said to myself "I know you are."Edward said to me.

I asked Alice if she wanted to come see the Eiffel Tower with us." Edward said.

"She said she came here to shop." .

We talked for awhile till sunrise.

And we walked for the Eiffel.

It was cloudy that's good I told myself. Renesmee looked so innocent holding Edwards hand.

She looked 9 or 10 but she was only a year old.

Now she can ride all the rides that say "You have to be this tall".

I laughed to myself. The Eiffel was so beautiful.

We went hunting afterwards.

There was a wide variety of animals in Paris. And I liked that.

"Hey Edward do u smell that?". "Yes it smells like-.".

"Well what do you know. Edward and Bella what are you doing here?"Aro asked ,laughing.

"Sight seeing." I said ,acting surprised. "Oh really."Aro said sarcastically.

"Where not here for trouble ,just seeing the sights."Edward saying in defense.

"I didn't say I was bringing trouble. "Aro told us."We think there is an newborn epidemic ,here in Paris.".

Aro told us the story and said to watch out for vampires here.


	3. The Simple Twist

1

We ran to the hotel after that. I got through the door and yelled "Everyone pack up NOW!".

Carlisle came up to me and asked "Why".

"The Vultori are following us I didn't tell you this but I saw Casius in Seattle.

And we just saw Aro".

"I read Aro's mind ,he was thinking that you were a good addition to the Guard."Edward explained.

"Lets go home and lay low.".

"No they will know were on to them.

Lets go to the Vultori?"Alice said.

"ARE YOU INSANE, THE VOLTURI ARE KILLERS!"Emmet yelled.

"Thanks for the information. Can u tell us things we don't already know!"Jasper yelled back.

"WILL YALL PLEASE SHUT IT!"It was Esme yelling this time I was surprised.

We got on the plane for Italy.

I was starting to hate flying.

"Edward what do you think they are going to do?".

"I don't know."Edward said.

He kissed me gently "It will be fine I can tell.".

"What did Carlilse say about it?" I asked.

"He said that we will work this all out with the Volturi.".

Why does it always have to be me I thought.

It was me who they were going to kill if im not a vampire, now they want me on the Guard.

Im so confused, I wish they would leave me the hell alone.

I started to kiss Edward it was soft at first then I put some passion in to it, till someone behind us told us to stop.

We got off the plane to find one of the Guard members dressed as a human.

"I hate Italy there are Guard members every where.".

"Just ignore them."Edward said.

I kissed him again. "We need to find a change of clothes it looks like we just came from Paris."Alice said.

"Uh Alice we did just come from Paris.". Alice looked confused but then flashed that _oh yeah_ smile.

We started heading for the Volturi's place.

This place got bigger when we got there.

We walked in and no one bothered us that was a surprise. We heard Aro say "Welcome." even before we walked through the double doors.

"Hello we have a new addition to our Guard his name Michael."Aro said casually.

"Bella come meet him.".

"What does he do?" I asked.

"He has a shield that blocks out physical attacks.".

"Cool that's the opposite of me.".

"Yes that's because he's your brother.".


	4. Questions

1

"WHAT I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!" I thought about it for a second.

"Do I?" Someone gave me a mirror.

"We don't look alike." I lied.

"This can't be happening... but how?" My eyes were wide searching for the answer.

My so called _brother_ looked at me and said "I was born three years before you, but Mom and Dad were here for a vacation, and they brought me and I kinda got...well lost. But the Vultori found me and waited till I grew up... Then they bite me.".

"But, but, but, but...I can't believe Mom and Dad didn't tell me." I stuttered.

"Is that the reason you all lured me here?" I asked confused.

"Yes" Aro said comely. I looked around one, two "Where's Casius?".

"He couldn't get a plane ticket so He's running." Marcus said laughing.

"Well if that's all im leaving." I said walking away.

"No I want to come with you the Guard is to much for me." Michael said running towards me.

I turned around WHAT was he thinking "Huh you want to come with me?".

"Yeah I do please can I please..." I looked at him in confusion.

"I have to talk to my family first." I walked over to Carlise, Edward, Esme, and Alice.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Carlise and Edward talked at the same time "yes." "No.".

I looked at Edward "why not?".

"because I thi-." "Edward." Carlise interrupted. "Let Bella decide.".

Me and Edward looked at him at the exact same time "WHAT!".

"Ok yeah he can come." Edward said disgusted.

"Ok well that settles it." I turned around "Michael you can come home with me.".

Michael jumped up and hooked on to a chandelier "YAHOOOO.".

"Come on were leaving." Carlise said.

He jumped down and landed next to Edward and put is arm around him "Hey bro.".

Edward turned away in disgust.

I grunted while I pulled my shield away from my body _you will learn to like him._

He laughed.

When we all got back I introduced Michael to his new family.

Everyone liked him except for Edward.

When we all packed up and left for forks (Michael was using Jasper's clothes).

Michael was astonished on how big the house was.

He looked at every room.

He was just like Seth.

But here came the hard part getting Michael to eat animals except for humans.

But after a few months he got use to it.

Jacob got Renesmee just about every day and took her to his house to mess around.

I went to Charlies to ask about Michael.

But all I could find was Charlie and some woman talking on the couch.

"Who's she?" I asked politely.

"This is Brittany." Charlie said.

"Ok well dad I have to ask you something...alone.".

We walked up the stairs.

We walked in my old room and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah hun what is it?" He asked.

"Uh I want to know... Well I want to know about my brother?" I said calmly.

He looked at me in surprise.


	5. Unbelievable Power

1

"Well I guess you should know...but how did you figure it out?" he looked at me again.

"Um well me and the Cullen's went to Italy for a uh vacation, and we found him." I looked at him innocently.

"Well did he tell you the story?" he asked.

"Yes he did." I looked at him.

"Well there's nothing else to say." he got up and walked down stairs.

"Thanks for the talk" I said to myself.

When I got back we made a room for Michael. He loved it well sort of...

"Everybody lets go hunt!" Carlisle yelled.

Every one (even Jacob) said "YEAH!".

I loved this family. We went out and started to run together in one straight line.

We all smelt something at the exact same time and stopped.

"Twelve, eleven maybe thirteen uh doe's" I said aloud.

"Ok lets go in" Edward said starting to crouch.

Then every one crouched we all started to run.

And we all got our fair share.

"Race you back to the house Michael, and Emmet arm wrestle?"I looked at Emmet.

"Your on." they both said together.

"He he." I laughed.

We started to run as fast as we can I was beating them by a mile.

Till Edward came by me and laughed, as usual he passed me.

We all jumped over the river and ran into the house.

Edward won of course.

Me and Emmet walked outside and went over to a big rock.

We grabbed each others hands and Alice held them together.

"One, two, three GO!" he pushed and it went alittle my way.

I pushed back and I was laughing. "Not again." he said and he flew side ways when we cracked the rock again.

We all were laughing.

The next morning we went to Seattle.

To go look for new clothes for Michael.

Edward didn't tag along he had some research to do.

When we got to Seattle we went to a mall with a J.C. penny's.

I looked over my shoulder to see someone who was following us.

I told Alice she turned around and said its one of the Guard members.

After we got back to the house we told everyone that we saw one of the Guard members following us.

"Bella I need to tell you something?" Edward said.

We walked in the study books open everywhere.

"Bella you and your brother's powers can connect, to make something we've never seen before." I looked at Edward confused.

"Look all you need to do is collide your shields together." He said his eyes wide.

"Um sure well try."

After I went down stairs we told Michael what Edward said.

He was ok with it and we went outside to try.

Me and Michael got side by side and made our shield into a bubble the exact same length.

"I can't read yall's mind." Edward said astonished.

"Emmet try to break it."Carlise said.

"Ok.". he came up to it and started punching it. "I can't even walk through it.".

"Fascinating." Aro said coming through the trees.


	6. Black out

1

"Holy crap, are you following us?" Alice said crouching.

"Yeah what she said" Emmet looked away.

"No, no I was here for the show...we never tried that." Aro backed off.

"I don't like this..." I whispered to Michael.

We all were starting to crouch. What is he doing following us. What have we done to him, I don't like this one bit.

"What are you here for?" Edward asked teeth showing.

"Well...we think that Michael is a threat." Aro said acting surprised.

What is Edward asking that for he knows the answer. Things are getting weird.

They started clawing and biting. What have I missed? We were all in Michael's shield. So I put my shield out. I looked at Carlisle "What did I miss?".

Carlisle looked at me "What are you saying you were their?".

Huh what is he talking about I don't remember anything. I looked around were's Renesmee? Even Jacob wasn't here and he was here before I blacked out? What's going on?

"Why is it only Edward fighting?" I asked Rosalie.

"He started the fight..." Rosalie said sighing.

"CANT YA'LL HELP HIM!" My eyes wide.

"No we cant...he has to do this by himself." Emmet said looking at the ground.

I looked around no one here except us. What happened with everyone?? It was Edward and Aro fighting.

We were on the couch watching T.V.. What happened I was just at the fight.

"Um who won?".

" No one remember..." Esme said.

Oh isn't that cool no one won wow. But what's with the blackout..I looked around Renesmee on the floor and Jacob playing with her. Everything normal but where's Edward? I walked upstairs into the study. I looked over his shoulder.

"What you reading?" I asked reading the page.

"Oh just a thing about the Volturi." Edward said still reading... I hated reading so I went for a walk...

Its been a month since the fight. Renesmee happily 13... I think? We all liked Jacob over but still when you have the smell of wet dog in the house _every _day its not that smelly. Me and Edward had been married for 1 year since a week ago. I loved being eternal. Never have to worry about wrinkles, or make up (sometimes if you don't count Alice)...we loved it. The weird part Jacob going to be my _son in law_ someday. But that son In law might be very close its hard keeping up with the days.

"Hey Carlisle what are you doing?" he was getting a needle out.

"Im checking how many chromosome's Renesmee has." I looked confused why now.

We walked over and told Renesmee she was ok with it. We got the blood. The next day we had the results...we all waited anxiously...

"How many?" Edward asked.

Well humans have 23 werewolves 24 and vampires 25...

"you might not believe this she has...26."

we all looked around surprised. 26 eh my Renesmee was special... So what now...


	7. Werewolf

--

**Sorry I haven't writen in a while...I got grounded, but now I've hired a Beta Reader...And the lucky BR is Drum roll ****DinosawrShapedPancake!**** Round of applause Ugh she even freaking checks my author note. But I love her. Yeah well this chapter is wierd, well I was bored so you will have to figure out why...And it might be a while before chapter 8 is out so you will have to wait!! Well see yah... **

--

Afterwards we all started to watching t.v.

"Why is everyone so quiet?"I asked.

"It's not quiet to me."Edward said.

We all started to laugh...Edward stayed with a firm face.

"I'm serious you all need to keep your thoughts to yourself..." Then he smiled.

"Mommy, Mommy..." Renesmee said tapping my shoulder.

"What is it?" I said, looking confused.

She pulled my on arm and led me to her room in the cottage. She looked at me, face firm.

"I saw something in the woods, when I went for a walk with my Jacob...It looked like my Jacob but bigger."

She was serious when she showed me.

I took in a deep breath, which I didn't really need. "Are you sure it wasn't one of the pack members, Sam for instance?"

Renesmee shook her head. "No mom, it was bigger than Sam and it growled at me."

I looked toward the house. "Um.. I'll be back in a little bit ok?"

Renesmee nodded her head yes. I ran quickly toward the house. I didn't take the door; too slow.

I went through the window, ha I'm smart. I grabbed Jacob real quick.

"Whaaaaaaaa!?... what are you doingggg!?" He was very confused and screaming the whole way to the river.

"We need to talk." I snapped. Jacob looked confused."Why didn't you tell me you and Renesmee saw an unfamiliar wolf?" I asked angrily.

"Uh yeaaah I forgot." He said looking innocent.

"Was he a werewolf, or an _-werewolf-?" _He looked away quickly.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Uh...It was a full moon a few days ago. And it was bigger than any werewolf I've ever seen...so I say a Child of the Moon."He laughed nervously.

"WHAT!!" I said franticaly.

I started running as fast as I could. It felt good. Until I started to smell the worst 'wet dog' aroma I've smelt in months.

"Hello Mrs.Swan. Or would you perfer Cullen now?"A voice said out of the trees.

"Hello...who said that?" I listened carefully. A heart beat...so it was not a vampire.

"Oh you know me. We went to Forks Highschool together!"

I started thinking. My human memories were blurry and dim.

"You could of sat with me in Biology, and look what you've become. A no good vampire." The voice stated.

I turned around and there was...Mike Newton? What is he doing here don't tell me he's the-.

"Yes I'm a Child of the Moon." He said with a crooked smile.

I looked closer, his whole body was covered in scars.

"Mike what have you become? You used to be my friend?" That wasn't a lie either.

"Well once you figure out Eric was a werewolf, you cant get enough of him. He bit me a few months ago. You get used to it one you've changed at least 2 times..." He looked away.

"ERIC? Eric Yorkie?!" I questioned in disbelief.

Mike nodded and laughed. "Now you know why his last name was Yorkie."

I heard my brother Micheal coming this way. "Hey get away, and don't come back!" He growled at Mike. Mike nodded curtly and ran. Then he turned to me."Who was that, he had a heart beat?" Michael said looking around.

"Oh just an old friend." I said smiling sourly.


	8. Birthday

**_Give Me More Reviews Please Tell Me What To Fix. OR ELSE DinasourShapedPancake Brings Out BaseBall Bat Like I Said Or Else.But still please give me reviews. Im begging you And I won't make another story for 2 weeks from the 28/Sunday._**

"Oh tell me please, who was that old friend you where talking to?" Michael said eyes wide.

I looked away laughing "I used to go to school with him."

"What's his name? Tell me please." Michael quipped, his eyes pleading.

"Just don't talk about it anymore, ok?" I said, frowning.

"Well." He said looking away.

"Edward come here." I said walking away from the group.

"Yes, love what is it?"

I started turning my head left, right, left, right "Mike Newton is a, a, a uh a _werewolf _an actual Child of Moon."

"What, he is... who bit him?" He started pacing.

"You won't believe this Eric, Eric Yorkie." I whispered and laughed sheepishly.

Edward snorted.

"EW what was that?" I screamed.

He stopped "What?" he was looking around confused.

"You just did something with your nose...nevermind I was just kidding." I said laughing.

"Oh well we need to do something about this." Edward still pacing.

"It's ok he seemed weak." I said calming him.

"You dont get it werewolfs are stronger than shapeshifters." He said almost screaming.

I didn't get it like he said, how can they be stronger. Well their taller and mus-. Oh right I forgot ha. And something else is wierd, wy do i talk to myself.

"Bella? Hello Bella, love" Edward said staring at me.

"Oh sorry I was in my own fairyland." I said jumping up.

"Well we will need all the help on this as we can get. So we might, uh I can't believe i'm saying this, we might need to get the Vultori on this." Edward said shivering.

"What! Thats the first time I heard you say that." I said looking confused.

"Suprise." He said laughing sheepishly.

"""A Few Months Later"""

Now im not a newborn and Renesmee's all grown up. I lost some of my strength, not much speed. I loved being a vampire. So free;untill your thirsty. But I'm going to have to let Renesmee go sometime soon.

"This is going to sound weird but, Alice can I take your car to my dads house it's his birthday?"

"Yeah sure." Alice said confused.

"Thanks"

I started driving to his house when I smelt something at his house I smelt before. Oh god its his fiance. Yep their getting married in 4 months. I rolled into the driveway real slow.

I walk to the door "Dad its me Bella, open up."

I waited a few seconds when I heard footsteps.

"Hey Bells, what have you been up to?"

"Oh just hangin around the house." I said politely.

"Oh well come on in." He moved some clothes off the couch.

Wow hes really let go. I picked up a bra and threw it at the closet, Ewww.

"Sit, sit" He said politely.

"I just wanted to give you a birthday present."

"Thanks, what is it?" I gave him the present.

He opened it. "Oh thank you."

He hugged me "Oh your ice cold are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad, how do you like the diamond watch?"

"I love it, thank you." He put it on.

Jacob and the wolf pack came through the back door. And I didn't plan this.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Charlie, happy birthday to you." It was the whole wolf pack in unison.

All but one person ate the cake,Me, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Eat please." Charlie said mouth full.

"No It's ok, I'm full anyways."

"Ok more for us." He laughed.

The only thing I hate about being a Vampire, No More Food.

"Ok whose present first?" Sam says happily.

"Um, mine I guess." Quil says energeticly.

Afterwards we all went home, that was a wierd party.


End file.
